PMD: The Adventures of Team Core
by DeoxysSpeed.tst
Summary: Team Core is a mysterious and powerful team that specializes in outlaw capture. How did this team come to be formed? An AU where we follow the origins of Team Core as they recruit new members and make new friends; and enemies. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. (Will also contain "humor" as a third genre.)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky

The Adventures of Team Core

**Hey guys, DeoxysSpeed here. This is my first official fanfiction ever! Many thanks to ProfessorLugia for all the support I got from them. Please feel free to send in OC ideas! I'll PM you for discussion about them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokemon belongs to The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**For now, let the story commence! Yoom-tah!**

**-Prologue-**

"Hold on!"

Lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating two figures.

"No, I'm slipping! Help!"

As another bolt lights up the sky, one figure is shown to be grabbing at the other,

"Hold on, I'm right here!"

The second figure starts falling, as the first one continues to call for them…

"No, no, aaaahhhhh!"

**-Chapter 1-**

"Ugh, where am I? It doesn't seem familiar…" groaned an Absol. He was, at the moment, lying on the beach.

"Hiya! I'm Maris, nice to meet you!" exclaimed a voice from just above his head.

"Aaahhh!" he cried out as he jumped to his feet, "You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Please don't yell at me…" It looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait, wait; I'm sorry if I offended you! You just surprised me." He quickly said, thinking how messy it would be to comfort her.

"Okay!" Maris exclaimed.

The Absol looked closely. Now that he could see her, he saw that she was a very attractive Delcatty. He was about to ask her where he was, when he suddenly remembered something!

"Quint!" he blurted out quickly before he could stop himself.

"Quint? Who's Quint?" she asked.

"Oh, s-sorry," he stammered. "I just remembered my name."

"Oh, okay. Now, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice, "I found you unconscious here on the beach, and you haven't woken up for about an hour."

"I'm fine," he said hurriedly, "I just don't remember anything except my name."

"Oh, okay." she replied. "By the way, if you're wondering where you are, the answer is rather simple. You are currently standing on the mainland of our home."

"Our home?" he asked.

"Yes, the home of all the Pokemon living here." she answered.

"Can you walk?" she asked him, suddenly concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'll manage." He grimaced.

"All right, in that case, follow me!" she announced as she walked away at a brisk pace.

**Okay, that was chapter one! Please tell me what you think of this story, and give me ideas for future chapters. Sorry if this lacked a lot of description, I'll add more in the next chapters… Also, I'll be posting new chapters weekly; so look out for them! ;)**

**P.S. If you want me to add Pokemon that you made up, please use the following template:**

**Species:  
Name:  
Moveset:  
Role in the Story:**

**I'll PM you if your character is accepted or needs changes.**

**Thanks! DeoxysSpeed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky

The Adventures of Team Core

**Hey guys, DeoxysSpeed here. This is the second chapter of my PMD fanfic. Please, when you leave reviews, don't have them contain explicit language; there are kids on this site…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokemon belongs to The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Wow," Quint thought as he followed Maris along the beach; "this place is amazing!" The mainland they were walking on was a small part of a land bridge that connected much smaller landscape reminded Quint of a dream he once had: he was strolling along the beach; it was sunset, and there was a lush jungle behind him. He walked into the jungle, and the light, partially blocked by leaves, cast strange patterns on the ground. He walked further into the jungle, feeling almost like he was floating; until a voice brought him back to reality.

"int… Quint!" Maris shouted. "Huh?" he replied. She sighed, looking exasperated; "Nothing, just, you were daydreaming and you had this really nostalgic look on your face." Quint blushed a shade of red that would have made a Charmander jealous. "Oh, it's nothing big… Really." He told her.

"Okay, but please pay attention. We're here." She replied.

"Where's "here" he asked her.

"Wigglytuff's guild." She responded with an hint of reverence in her voice.

"Who-gglytuff's what?" he asked incredulously.

"Wigglytuff's guild." She said again. "It's a place where you can create exploration teams and go and look for treasure and stuff!" she answered, with more enthusiasm this time.

"All right, but why are we here?" Quint asked her.

"Well, since you just showed up and don't have any memories, we could try asking the Guildmaster." Maris answered him.

"Oh, okay." Quint replied, without much enthusiasm. Speaking to the leader of a guild was not the first thing he had in mind. Although he did like being with Maris, he had to worry about finding a place to live in; as long as he was stuck here.

"Hey, Maris?" he asked.

"Yeah Quint? What is it?" she replied.

"Do you know where I can spend the night for now? It's getting pretty late." He said.

"Hmm, let me think." Maris told him.

_"What should I tell him?! I kinda like Quint, but I don't think I feel comfortable inviting him over to my house… Well, I'll take my chances. After all, I am strong enough to defend myself. Yeah, that's right, I'll do it!"_

"Well, if you don't mind, you can stay at my house." Maris told him.

"Okay, thanks Maris! You're the best!" Quint exclaimed. He felt happy that Maris trusted him; something he felt that no-one had done for a long time.

"All right, follow me!" she said, as she started up the coast towards a tall sea cliff.

Quint followed behind her, painfully aware and embarrassed by the fact that he was a complete and total stranger; yet here he was, being invited into somebody's house for the night. He appreciated the gesture, but he couldn't help but feel that he was intruding. Maris's house was a cave that was carved into the side of the cliff. Positioned so that it was sheltered from the wind, it was surprisingly warm.

"It's not much, but it's home!" those were the words Maris said when they arrived at her house. Quint was blown away by the sheer brilliance of it, he didn't know what to say! "You don't like it do you?" Maris asked him in a whimpering voice. _"Oh crap, not again"_ Quint thought as he tried to calm her down again. "Maris; it's amazing!" those were the words that he blurted out , without thinking, in front of her.

"You *sniff* like it?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "The design is amazing! It makes it so that you can have an amazing view of the ocean, but you're also not exposed to the elements!"

"Thanks Quint," she said. "I just get really emotional and I also tend to assume things without knowing all the facts first."

"Don't sweat it," Quint told her. "but can we go to sleep please? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh yes! Absolutely!" Maris replied. As she rushed off to get materials for his bed, Quint got a moment to think. _"Wow. She really is nice."_ He thought. _"Maybe I __should__ talk with Wigglyfluff about my amnesia."_ He didn't get the chance to think more, because at that moment, Maris came back with some straw.

"Sorry, this is all that I had." She said, breathless, I hope it's comfortable.

"Thanks Maris!" Quint told her. "I shouldn't be so intruding."

"What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed. "I've always wanted company!"

"Okay, goodnight Maris." He mumbled.

"Goodnight Quint." Maris said.

_"He really isn't so bad after all!" _she thought._ "I feel bad for not trusting him earlier. He is nice, and it's a real comfort to fin-" _Maris quickly shook her head, appalled at where her train of thought was heading. She couldn't love Quint. Could she? Maris thought about it some more, but then decided to address it tomorrow. As she fell asleep, she tried to imagine Quint's past. What adventures could he have had? What horrors had he seen? Or maybe, he had just lived an ordinary life. _"Soon,"_ Maris thought, as the wind lulled her to sleep, _"soon, I'll know…"_

**Okay guys, that was chapter two. I'm sorry for the fluff, but it seemed so perfect there!  
I have some stuff that I think you should know.  
1) ****_Character_****_Thoughts. _****Words between slashes represent a character's thoughts; of course according to who is talking at the given moment.  
2) My chapters are going to be relatively short (approx. 500-1000 words each; possibly less…) so please don't be mad at me for some cliffhangers. I'll try to avoid them when I can. Unless it's part of the plot obviously… I might upload chapters irregularly, but I'm doing my best with school and stuff.**

**'****Till next time.**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky

The Adventures of Team Core

**Hey guys! So, chapter three. I really have nothing more to say. I thank you for the reviews and comments, and I'll remind you guys that I'll be uploading a chapter every 3-4 days; so be on the lookout.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokemon belongs to The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 3-**

Maris woke up and looked around. She saw the bed that she made for Quint last night, but Quint was nowhere to be seen. She quickly ran outside, and saw Quint sitting outside, watching the sunrise. She sat next to him, and for a while, they watched the sun rise together.

"So, how are you Quint?" she asked.

"I feel great!" he replied. "I was going to wake you for the sunrise, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

"Oh, okay." Maris said. _"He could have attacked me in my sleep, but he fell asleep first. I guess he really isn't so bad after all." _She thought to herself.

"So, do you want to go talk to Wigglytuff after breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sure! I thought for a bit last night, and I want to know more about my past and who I may have left behind." He answered.

"All right, I'll go get breakfast." She exclaimed as she disappeared back underground.

Quint thought some more after he saw her go back into the house. He felt attracted to her somehow, like he knew her or saw her somewhere before; before he lost his memories. He was eager to see Wigglybutt or whatever his name was, but he also didn't want to leave Maris. She had been the one who had found him, and he wanted to pay her back for her hospitality.

"All right! Here's breakfast!" Maris cried, as she came out of the cave, her arms full of berries.

"Thanks Maris!" Quint told her, "These look amazing!"

She blushed as she heard these compliments, but did her best to hide it. Quint, however, noticed.

"Is something wrong Maris?" he asked. "Your face is red."

"N-no! No, it's nothing" she exclaimed, trying to cover it up. However, her lie wasn't good enough; because Quint looked at her funny, and she could feel her blush deepen and spread.

"You're blushing!" he cried, happy at the distraction. "I can't believe it! You're actually blushing!"

"Stop it!" she mumbled, trying desperately to get rid of the offending blush, but to no avail.

"Wow! So, what were you thinking about that made you blush?" Quint asked, oblivious to the embarrassment Maris was going through.

"N-none of your business!" she shouted at him, causing him to flinch at the sudden sound.

"Wow, I didn't mean to pry, but please don't shout at me." He said, somewhat sincerely.

"Why shouldn't I?!" she sputtered, not believing he was actually asking her this. "Do you know how embarrassing that question was?" Maris felt mortified at being asked this, but she was determined not to let it show. But, it was too late.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really don't want you to be angry at me." He mumbled, just loud enough so that she could hear.

"Okay, but really, you should pay attention to what people are going through. Before you ask them "what's wrong"." She told him, her face an angry mask; hard, but not impossible to read.

**All right, so that was chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed the story until now; please leave a review or PM me with your Pokemon idea (or both) and I will get back to you. I'll be posting more chapters soon, so please be on the lookout for them.**

**Thanks! DeoxysSpeed out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! DeoxysSpeed here, and this is chapter 4! Yay, so as an overview, this chapter is going to be about Quint and Maris getting closer to each other, as well as Quint finding a new talent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 4-**

There was an extended silence between Quint and Maris as they made their way towards Wigglytuff's guild. Maris was walking quickly ahead of him, and Quint was beginning to feel that he had gone a bit too far in his joke earlier, and was about to apologize, when Maris abruptly stopped and turned to face him. She looked a lot calmer, now that she had time to cool off. Quint was about to apologize, but she stopped him.

"Look, it's okay; I know you didn't mean to offend me." She stated calmly. "You don't have to apologize. I forgive you."

Quint stood there, thunderstruck. "How did you know I was going to apologize to you?" he asked her incredulously.

"I can read faces and body language in order to know what the other is feeling." She explained.

"Wow. That's really impressive!" Quint said.

Maris slowed down and allowed Quint to walk next to her. They slowly made their way to a big tent that was erected on a hill, overlooking a small town that Quint missed earlier. As they got closer, Quint noticed that there were two totem poles outside the entrance flap. Upon closer inspection, Quint found intricate carvings of Pokémon.

"Well, here we are." Maris stated, "The possible answer to your amnesia."

"Okay," Quint grumbled, "let's just get this over with."

As they stepped inside the tent, Quint was surprised to find that it was empty. All that was inside was a wooden ladder, leading underground. Maris climbed down, and Quint followed her. When he reached the bottom, he saw an underground passage that ended in a solid-looking wood door.

"This is the Guildmaster's office," Maris explained. "He has an audience with any pokemon who wants to speak to him."

"Wow, doesn't he have guards?" Quint asked.

"No, he doesn't." Maris replied. "But he can sense the intentions of the Pokémon that enter the guild. It's really weird."

Quint grunted in reply, and started off down the corridor. Maris ran to catch up to him, and bumped into Quint from behind.

"Sorry," she whispered to him, "I've never liked tunnels."

"No, it's all right." He said. "I'm not a big fan of them either."

Finally, they came to the door. Quint, who was feeling impatient, pushed on the door. Nothing happened.

"Hmm." Said Maris, "In that case, someone is already having an audience with him. The door won't open if someone is already speaking with the Guildmaster, that's just the way it is."

"Oh man, I was just hoping I would get my memory back too." Quint whined.

"Jeez Quint, you sound like we've been waiting here for a week." Maris reprimanded him.

Quint settled down to wait, and Maris joined him. She sat down next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Quint was surprised, but let her stay. He watched the door, and started to sing softly in his head:

_"__On a road, far from home, you don't have to feel alone."_

_"__Brave and strong, together we will be; it's our destiny!"_

_"__We will be heroes, we can save the world if we try. I go where you go, forever friends you and I."_

What he didn't realize, was that he was also singing softly out loud.

"Wow Quint," Maris whispered in his ear, "I didn't know you could sing!"

Quint flushed when he heard, thinking he was singing in his head. He laughed sheepishly, and grew silent. Maris pressed him for details though.

"Where did you learn that song? I thought you had lost your memories."

When had he learned that song? Even Quint didn't know the answer to that question.

"I guess I remembered it when you leaned on me." He told Maris, "It made me feel like I had a friend who cared about my well-being."

Maris blushed again, but Quint didn't make a fuss like he did that morning. Just then, the door opened, and they jumped to their feet. A Chatot appeared, and called out in an official voice.

"The Guildmaster will see the next Pokémon now!"

"That's us Quint." Maris whispered excitedly.

Quint and Maris stepped forward and addressed the Chatot.

"We would like an audience with the Guildmaster." Quint stated politely.

"Very well, please follow me." The Chatot replied.

And without looking to see if they were following him, the Chatot led them past the door.

**All right, so that was Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think of this story with reviews, and please submit characters for me to add! The template is on Chapter 1. 'Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out.**

***End transmission***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, DeoxysSpeed here! I will be increasing my upload speed from every 3-4 days, to every day or every other day. So, Chapter 5 will be only Quint and Maris' meeting with Wigglytuff. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 5-**

The Chatot led Quint and Maris down another hallway past the reinforced wooden door, and stopped at another, even stronger-looking door.

"Step through here please." He said.

Quint and Maris stepped through the door, and found themselves in a very neat office. A large pink bulge sat behind the desk, asleep.

"Guildmaster, there are Pokémon that request an audience with you!" the Chatot called to the bulge.

The pink bulge stirred and sat upright. It was in fact a Pokémon; Guildmaster Wigglytuff to be specific. Wigglytuff resembled an oval-shaped pillow, and had large, pink eyes; and a curl of fluff on his forehead.

"*Yawn* Okay Chatot, you may go." Wigglytuff told the Chatot.

"Yes Guildmaster, at once!" the Pokémon exclaimed and left.

Wigglytuff now addressed Quint and Maris."So, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes Guildmaster," Maris told him. "Quint here has lost his memories, and we were wondering if you could help him."

"Amnesia, amnesia. I can't really do anything for you Quint. I'm sorry." The Guildmaster said.

"It's okay," Quint replied, "it's better to have no memory if I have friends instead."

"That's the spirit!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "Hey, why don't you two join the guild? We could use some new members."

Quint thought about it for a couple of seconds, but couldn't decide on an answer. He turned to Maris and saw that she couldn't decide either.

"Thanks, but we'll need to think about it some more." Quint told Wigglytuff, "We'll give you our answer tomorrow."

"Okay!" Wigglytuff said, "Bye bye!"

"Goodbye!" Quint and Maris called to him as they left his office.

"So, that was interesting to say the least." Quint remarked as they left the tent, and headed back to the sea cave for lunch.

"Tell me about it." Maris replied, as she got some berries for each of them, and handed Quint his portion. "I really thought you could get your memories back."

"It's okay Maris," he told her, "I don't mind not having my memories if it means I can have friends as good as you."

Maris said nothing, and Quint berated himself for not thinking more carefully about what he was going to say.

_"__Damn it! Why can't I say anything right?" _Quint thought. _"It seems that whatever I say, it makes her act weird."_

"*Sigh* Sorry Maris, I didn't mean to offend you." Quint mumbled to her quietly. "It just came out; but it's still the truth."

**So, that was Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it! Quint now has to figure out his feelings for Maris, and at the same time, give an answer to Wigglytuff's question: Will he join the guild? The answer is coming next chapter…**

**Anyhoo, please send me character ideas! I would love to have your ideas in this story, and it means a lot to me if you send them in. The template is at the end of Chapter 1 if you're interested.**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**

***End transmission***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! It's me again, and this is Chapter 6! Woohoo! On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**P.S. This contains some fluff.**

**-Chapter 6-**

Maris didn't speak to Quint throughout the entire afternoon, and Quint thought that he had crossed the line again. He walked along the beach and thought of a way to tell her that he was sorry, along with an answer to Wigglytuff's question. He was all for joining the guild, but he would have to convince Maris; and that would be impossible to do while she was mad at him.

"I guess I should head back." Quint said to himself as he turned around and headed back up the beach. "I've had enough excitement for one day."

As he stepped into the cave that he and Maris shared, Quint felt a subtle change in the air.

_"__Maybe it's my imagination," _he thought _"but the air feels heavier, like something big is coming."_

"Hi Quint! Welcome home!" Maris called to him from the other room.

Quint sighed and, steeling himself, headed toward her to profoundly apologize for the slip-up earlier. Maris, however, saw it coming a mile away.

"I know what you're going to say, and yes, I'll forgive you. But seriously, what is up with you?" She asked, shattering Quint's plan of apology. "You didn't act like this before."

"Uh," was all Quint could say. He forgot that Maris could read faces, and he had paid dearly for it. "Well, I guess-"

Maris walked up to Quint and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to explain, I can see it on your face pretty clearly."

"Oh, uh, yeah." That was all Quint was able to say. It felt like his mouth wouldn't listen to him, and his brain had turned to mush.

"Well, that settles it!" Maris exclaimed, letting go of Quint and retrieving some berries for dinner.

Quint returned to normal, and took his share of berries. "I'm going outside to eat," he told Maris, "want to come with me?"

"Sure!" she said, and joined him on the cliff's edge. They sat and ate in silence for a while, before Quint had the courage to tell Maris what he had planned to.

"Hey Maris?" he asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" she replied.

"Um, I wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you let me stay at your house and tried to get my memories back." He started. "So I tried to remember a song that I used to know, and I thought that I would sing it to you tonight. Will you listen to it?"

Maris just sat there with her mouth open. This was the last thing she expected to hear from Quint, but he had just said it! _"Wow! He really means it!" _she thought, amazed. _"I am kind of curious to hear the song, but I wonder if there is a deeper meaning to his request…"_

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to listen to him. "Okay, I'll hear it!" she said.

Quint was overjoyed. He had been trying to remember the song all afternoon, and here, he got to sing it for _her_. He felt as though he had run a marathon, it took that much energy for him to say that little bit.

"Thanks so much Maris!" he exclaimed. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" Quint now felt it was easier to talk to Maris, now that he had gotten **that** particular weight off his chest. He and Maris finished their dinner and headed back inside.

**All right, so, Chapter 6. I don't really have much to say, so I'll let you tell me everything about this story: How will Quint become closer to Maris? Will he accept the Guildmaster's proposition? Will they form an exploration team?**

**All these and more will be answered in later chapters. Here is the template once again, so please submit OC ideas! I need them badly. Also, please don't be too harsh with your reviews, this is only my first fanfic…**

**Species:  
Name:  
Moveset:  
Role in the Story:**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**

***End transmission***


	7. Chapter 7

**Herro! DeoxysSpeed here and this is Chapter 7! I kinda want this chapter to be a surprise, so no summary here…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Quint immediately headed to the main room and thought long and hard about how he would sing to Maris. _"This is harder than I expected," _he thought nervously. _"she actually said "yes"!"_

"Hey Quint!" Maris called. "Ready when you are."

"Okay!" Quint called back, "I'm ready!"

Maris entered the room and sat down. Quint swallowed his nerve and took a breath. He quieted all of his inner conflict, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

_"I've always been a man with a plan; always prepared, never one to leave it to chance."_

_"But it's all unscripted when I'm with you, it feels familiar yet it all feels so new."_

_"All of a sudden I miss you! Thinking 'bout all of the things that we've been through."_

_"Oh no it's not that I planned to; but in the end, it feels like, baby, I'm falling for you!"_

_"Just don't worry, we are meant to be, suddenly, you caught me so off guard we fell in love so unexpectedly."_

When Quint was finished, he opened his eyes and looked expectantly at Maris to hear what she was going to say.

"Well, I'm glad you shared your feelings." Maris started hesitantly, "I understand where you come from, and…"

Quint audibly gulped. This was it; he had royally screwed up for the last time. Quint braced himself mentally; preparing himself for what he felt would be a barrage of furious verbal attacks. What he heard next was so far from what he had been expecting; he couldn't speak for a minute afterwards.

"And I feel the same way." Maris finished. "I love you too Quint."

_"__What did I just say?!" _Maris thought frantically, _"I just admitted that I loved him!"_

A silence followed, in which both of them just stood there and stared at each other in shock.

"Well, that was unexpected." Quint stated when he was finally able to speak.

"Yeah…" Maris replied in a shaky voice. "I hope you didn't mind what I said."

"Not at all!" Quint said. "Are you okay? You look all shook up."

"I'm fine, it was just a shock; finding out that you feel the same wa-" Maris clapped a hand over her mouth, but she had already finished the sentence.

Quint looked at her for a moment, and hastily excused himself and hurried to the cliff edge. He looked out at the horizon, and sighed. He had admitted his feelings for Maris, and found out her feelings as well. He heard footsteps, and turned around. Maris was standing there, a look of absolute calm on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Quint replied.

"Um… I don't know where to begin." Maris started.

_"__Why can't I talk? I knew what I wanted to say right before I came outside!"_

"It's okay," Quint said. "I understand."

"Well, okay, but please come inside. It's cold out here." Maris told him.

Quint got to his feet, and followed her indoors.

Maris told Quint goodnight, and went to bed. Leaving Quint to think about the day's events. He thought about it for a while, but decided to sleep on it. He headed to the room where they slept, and found Maris already asleep.

"Goodnight Maris." He whispered, as he got into his own bed, see you in the morning.

As Quint drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Wigglytuff speaking.

"Good luck Quint…"

**Okay! That was Chapter 7. Please leave a review, and tell me your opinion of this story. I also need ideas for what Quint will sing next, on top of OC ideas. I included the template below, so please read it and PM me.**

**Species:****  
****Name:****  
****Moveset:****  
****Role in the Story:**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**

***End transmission***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! DeoxysSpeed here and this is Chapter 8! I want to apologize for not uploading sooner. I had lots of school and not much time left, so I've been working on these next two chapters a little bit at a time…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 8-**

Quint woke up to the feel of warm air on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, and had to hold in a yelp of surprise! He saw Maris, asleep next to him, with a look of calm on her face. Quint was, on the other hand, anything but calm. He had never been so embarrassed in his life!

_"What is she doing next to me!"_ he thought frantically! _"And why is she asleep too!"_

He fought the urge to panic, and instead, slipped quietly outside to think things over. This was something he had gotten into the habit of doing whenever things were really confusing; sitting on the cliff's edge and getting lost in his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked himself out loud. "Why did she feel the need to be that close to me?"

"Who are you talking to Quint?" came a voice from directly behind him.

He jumped and whirled around. Quint visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Maris, but it only lasted a second, because Quint suddenly remembered what had happened when he had woken up. If he had been even slightly more embarrassed, Quint was sure that steam would be rising from the ruff of fur around his neck.

"Oh, uh hi there Maris…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Are you okay? You look strange." Maris asked him, clearly concerned for him.

"I'll be all right," Quint answered, turning to face the sea, "I just need to think."

"Okay," said Maris, "just checking…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Quint asked.

"Quint, y-you're glowing!" she exclaimed.

Looking down at himself, Quint saw that she was right! Hid whole body was glowing, from his claws to the horn on his head. As Quint looked at himself, the glow got brighter and brighter, until Maris had to look away. When it dimmed, Quint was still there, but he looked different. His horn was now longer, and more streamlined along his face like a mask. His fur was also more streamlined, and felt like a part of him instead of like a coat from before. The most prominent feature about Quint, however, was wings. Wings had sprouted from his shoulder blades and now lay folded carefully along his back.

"What happened to me?" was all Quint could ask before blacking out.

When he came to, Quint found himself still on the cliff's edge. He grunted as he struggled to his feet, and noticed that he no longer could feel the wings on his back.

_"It must only be temporary." _He thought. _"Ugh, it feels like I just ran a marathon. I guess that's the price for wings and a mask."_

"Quint! You're okay!" Maris cried, throwing herself on him. "What were you thinking!"

"Uh, Maris," Quint broke in. "we are literally, 3 feet from a death drop. Can we **please **get away from the edge of this cliff?"

"Oh! Sure," Maris said, realizing just how close to the edge she and Quint had been. "I was just so worried about you! You blacked out all of a sudden and you didn't move…" her voice trailed off and Maris burst into tears.

*Sigh* "I don't know how I did it myself," Quint admitted, "but maybe Wigglytuff has the answer. We need to give him our answer if we want to join the guild as well, remember?"

"O-okay," Maris sniffed, "I think that we should go and join. We can find more answers that way."

"I'm in," said Quint. "let's go!"

He and Maris started toward the guild, visible in the distance.

**So, Chapter 8; I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I just had so much stuff to do; plus my internet was acting up and wouldn't allow me to get on Fanfiction to post this chapter. **

**Anyhoo, please leave a review and a Pokemon OC idea and I'll get back to you.**

**Name:  
Species:  
Moveset:  
Possible Role in the Story:**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**

***End transmission***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 9-**

"I see," said Wigglytuff when Quint and Maris arrived at his office. "Well I don't know anything about the change that you went through, Quint, but I am delighted to have two young minds in the guild!"

Quint and Maris smiled and took their leave of the Guildmaster.

_"This is great!" _Maris thought _"Maybe I should show him around Treasure Town. He looks curious about it."_

"Hey Quint," Maris asked, "Would you like to go to Treasure Town with me?"

"What's Treasure Town?" Quint asked.

"Remember when we left the guild; there was a town behind the hill." Maris informed him.

"Okay, I'm in!" he said.

Maris smiled and started to lead the way, with Quint walking next to her.

_"I can't believe he said 'Yes'!" _she squealed inside her head. _"This is going to be awesome!"_

**So that was Chapter 9! Please leave a review or an OC idea (or both) and I will upload shortly!**

**P.S. Sorry about the length, I had soooo much stuff to do and very little time to work on this. (I'm writing this at 10:48 PM)**

**OC template:**

**Name:  
Species:  
Moveset:  
Role in Story:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is chapter 10, and it's a make-up chapter; and since the last one was so short, this one is going to be a bit longer. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 10-**

Quint and Maris started towards Treasure Town, with Maris pointing out landmarks and interesting plant formations along the way. Wigglytuff had tasked them with thinking of a team name, and they were determined to decide on a good one. Maris had thought of some good ones, but Quint had yet to contribute.

"Come on Quint," Maris nagged him for the seventh time that morning, "you've had enough time to think of at least ten names!"

"Wait, I want to think of a really good one!" He replied, his patience wearing thin. He paused for a while, and then said abruptly "How about 'Team Core', since an exploration team is supposed to work as one unit?"

"Team Core…" mumbled Maris, as she thought it over. "Sounds good! I'm in."

"Okay," said Quint, "all we need now, is to report to the Guildmaster!"

At the guild, Quint went and explained their team name and the reasoning for it. Maris went to stock up on healing items and power bands at Treasure Town and met Quint outside the guild when he finished with the Guildmaster.

"All right!" Maris exclaimed, "I've stocked up on healing items and got each of us a gold band; so we can leave on a mission whenever you're ready."

"What's a gold band?"Quint asked, puzzled.

"A band is a loop of cloth that you tie to your body, and it gives you a certain buff. A gold band boosts all your stats; and although not expensive, they are extremely hard to come across."

Just then, a young wingull flew over their heads and dropped a letter on the ground at Quint's feet. He picked it up and opened it. It was from the Guildmaster!

It read: _Dear Quint and Maris, I know that you have just formed a team of your own, but we have a new recruit to the guild, and I would like you two to take him along on your first mission. Please report to the guild immediately with your answer. Yours, Guildmaster Wigglytuff._

Quint and Maris wasted no time whatsoever in hurrying to the guild. When they got there, they found the guildmaster with a small, pink Pokémon; an Espeon. The guildmaster turned and addressed them.

"Quint, Maris, this is Eddie. He recently joined the guild and needs a team to join until he can make his own. Are you willing to accept him into yours?"

Quint and Maris looked at each other, and nodded "We'd be happy to let him join us!" Maris proclaimed. She turned to Eddie; "Hi Eddie, my name is Maris, and this is Quint." She pointed at Quint. "We are ready to leave on a mission right now, so let's go!"

"A-all r-right" Eddie stuttered as he ran to catch up to them.

As they walked away from the guild, Quint read the mission aloud.

"So, all we're doing is capturing an outlaw?" He wondered. "This can't be too hard."

"Well, it could always be a super strong one…" Maris started before seeing the look on Eddie's face.

"Eddie, what is it?" Maris asked him.

"Pokémon, two of them, and they reek of bloodlust." He rattled off in a monotone.

"Quick, hide and ambush them if they are our target!" Quint whispered frantically to the others.

Eddie, however, ran back and forth discharging balls of light from the jewel on his forehead before joining Quint and Maris. "Future sight:" he said at their puzzled expressions "It's a psychic attack that builds up enough power over 30 seconds to burn a hole 5 feet deep and 2 feet wide in bedrock. I can cancel it at any time though." He added seeing their alarmed looks.

As the Pokémon Eddie sensed came closer, the future sight attacks drifted away from the main path, so that they would have a clear shot, but not be noticeable. When they came into view, Quint studied the wanted poster. "Yup, they're our outlaws." He told Maris and Eddie. "Eddie, fire at will!"

"Yes sir!" Eddie whispered, as he began to pour even more psychic energy into his attack.

Just as the Pokémon reached the spot where Quint, Maris, and Eddie were hiding, Future Sight reached its maximum power level and in an instant, 15 beams of light, strong enough to vaporize bedrock lanced toward the Pokémon on the path with the sound of a jet engine! As the attack hit, there was a tremendous explosion, and a thick blanket of dust and smoke covered the area. When the dust cleared, there was a giant crater in the middle of the path, and three prone figures lying in the center, having taken the full force of the blast.

**So that was chapter 10! Please tell me what you thought of it, and give me some OC ideas, to work with! I would love to see what you guys could come up with. Also, credit goes to ElvishKitty200 for Eddie; go and check out her stories too!  
**

**OC Template:**

**Name:  
Species:  
Moveset:  
Possible Role in the Story:**

'**Till next time; DeoxysSpeed out!**

***End transmission***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or any series affiliated with it. Pokémon belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction. Any names or scenes in this story that resemble real life are entirely coincidental.**

**-Chapter 11-**

Quint and the others dragged the outlaws to Treasure Town, and turned them in to Police Chief Magnezone. After collecting the reward money, they bid them goodbye and headed to the guild.

"So Eddie," Quint asked "how did you like your first official mission?"

"It was interesting." Eddie replied, "It's the first time I got to use Future Sight on a moving target."

"Well, you did a good job." Quint stated. "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Really?" Eddie asked, wide-eyed. "I'd love to!"

"Off we go then!" Maris exclaimed, leading the way towards the cave.

At the sea cave, Maris brought out some berries for each of them, and joined Quint and Eddie on the cliff, watching the sun set below the horizon. They all ate in silence, not wanting to break the peaceful moment. At last though, Quint turned to Maris and gestured at the cave with a barely noticeable movement. Maris got the hint, and she and Quint excused themselves and went inside to talk.

"I don't know about you, but-" Quint started.

"I know, you want Eddie in our team." Maris broke in with a smile.

"How did you- Oh yeah, body language." Quint said, slightly miffed.

"I agree with you, but it's up to Eddie whether he'll join us or not." Maris pressed on. "So how about you ask him? He looks up to you; I can tell."

Quint mumbled his agreement and went back out. He found Eddie watching the stars outside.

"Hey Eddie," Quint greeted the Espeon. "I know this was your first mission and all, but Maris and I would love to have you in our exploration team."

Eddie stared at Quint in disbelief. He probably stayed like that for about 30 seconds before realizing he was staring. Eddie shook himself mentally, and gave his answer.

"Absolutely! I would love to join your team!" he exclaimed.

"All right then!" Quint yelled, "Let's go to the guild first thing tomorrow and register you as a member."

Maris was listening to this conversation, and smiling to herself, set about preparing another bed for Eddie. _"Soon," _She thought, _"soon we'll have a proper team, and then we'll be 'THE Team Core' unstoppable outlaw catchers!"_

**So that was chapter 11, and I hope you like what Eddie is doing throughout the two chapter he starred in so far. Please leave a review and OC idea, and 'till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**

**OC Template**

**Name:  
Species:  
Moveset:  
Possible Role in the Story:**

***End transmission***


End file.
